My Last Jewel
by dory d' explorer
Summary: A girl who lost her happiness and the boy who stole it away from her will finally make their paths cross through a very unlikely situation. Will she ever forgive him and understand that what he did was against his will? AU
1. Air

**A/N: **I don't own Evangelion. But I own the storyline... :)

**Word Count: **625

---

**Chapter 1**

**Air**

Hikari Horaki was listening intently to the music of _Air in G_ by Bach on her radio as her hand flew on the pages of her diary. She had heard that the notorious jewel thief, Tabris, has struck again, raiding the prestigious Tokyo Municipal Museum of the Angel Diamond, a rare gem that was excavated in Rome twenty years ago.

It was a mystery on how this master of jewels would easily break in a heavily guarded building. In fact, he wasn't caught until now. However, he would leave traces of blood in the crime scene, literally.

It was this that made him be known as the Shadow Jewel Master because of his prowess in killing. And this was why everybody feared him.

Hikari paused her writing and read the entry.

_October 30, 1934_

_I just heard in the news that the jewel thief has struck again, this time at the museum near the old church. He's so cruel! Two people were reportedly killed! He's so cold hearted!_

She closed her diary and stood up to go to the window. She saw the silver moon beaming to her as the city lights from the buildings flickered simultaneously.

The music from her radio had just ended.

---

He barely escaped the policemen running after him. That was a narrow escape. He had to kill the curator and that other boy who really put up a good fight with him and until the very end, he gave him a clean slash on his right eye. It was still bleeding until now.

'Rei will have my by the head!' he thought, covering his wounded eye with a piece of cloth.

When he was able to escape the clutches of the police, he safely reached his destination which was just in the rural areas of Kanto. He heaved a sigh and clutched the piece of cloth on his eye. When he slid the door open, he was greeted by an angry young girl whose hands were in an akimbo.

"Good evening, Tabris!" she said, her crimson eyes moved to the cloth on the boy's eye, "And what happened to your eye?!"

Tabris passed by the girl, his purple cape billowing behind him. He made no reply to the girl's baffled questioning.

"KAWORU!" the girl shouted, addressing Tabris by his real name. Tabris sighed as he took off the cape. He slowly turned around and faced the girl, who was shocked at what she saw.

"Kaworu…who?" she asked, her voice faltering as she saw what happened to his eye.

"Rei, its nothing." The jewel master said, holding the bloodstained cloth.

The girl named Rei made an impatient noise, something that Tabris was used to hear. He took out something from his purple cape: a shining diamond, which was the size of a small tennis ball. He handed it to Rei, who was dumbstruck.

"You were able to… get it?"

There was a nod.

"Give it to Lord Keel if you see him."

Tabris proceeded upstairs to his room where he took of the purple western clothes he used as a disguise and changed it to the traditional blue gi and white hakama. He saw his reflection on the mirror which hung beside the cabinet. He took off the purple hat he was wearing and the golden monocle on his uninjured eye.

He saw an image of a boy standing face to face with him. He was barely sixteen years old, his silver hair was shaggy and the bangs were almost on his crimson eyes. He was pale-skinned, and some say he was an albino because of his appearance. He was thin and he didn't look like some criminal or even a matured young man.

Kaworu Nagisa, in a sense, was still a child.

---

notes:

Chapter title comes from _Air on the G String from Suite No. 3_ _in D_ by Johann Sebastian Bach (1685-1750).

The story is also inspired from the Rurouni Kenshin OVA I watched a few months ago (Rurouni Kenshin Tsuiokohen) however this story will **NOT **be the same with the plot of the OVA. :)


	2. Tears and Acceptance

**A/N:** If I do own NGE, then Kaworu would not have died...(;

**Word Count: **965 (approximately)

---

**Chapter 2**

**Tears and Acceptance**

Hikari noticed the empty seat as she was checking the attendance of class 2-A. A sad expression was seen on her face as she marked Touji Suzuhara absent. She even brought lunch for him today and it was his favorite dish (Yakiniku and Maki). Even Asuka, her best friend, noticed how sad she was.

"Oh, don't worry, Hikari! We can go to his house later." She said, trying to console her friend.

But it was unfortunate for the young class rep to know what happened to him. Touji's best friend, Kensuke, told her the tragic news.

"He's gone."

This made Hikari's heart sink lower. When Kensuke told her it was the Shadow Jewel Master who killed him, Hikari, on the verge of tears, excused herself and went to the girls' restroom where she wept bitterly.

Everybody knew that she and Touji were going out together and they were expecting Touji to marry Hikari after college. Yet fate cruelly separated them.

The first time she met Touji, he was an assistant for the curator at Tokyo Municipal Museum. He was a jock in school, always plays some jokes but deep down, he was a sweet boy. This made Hikari love him.

When she walked home with Asuka, the fiery German girl decided to lighten up the mood.

"When I was young, mama used to cook me my favorite dish." Asuka said, "Then, she and papa had a big fight and got divorced."

There was a pause, then, "Mama took it hard on herself, blaming her own self on why she and papa got divorced. Then, when I got into her room, I saw her…hanging on the ceiling."

Hikari saw Asuka bite her bottom lip but she didn't see tears forming. She knew that Asuka was a strong person and her mother's death didn't let her spirits down.

Yet she can never get over what happened to Touji.

That night, Hikari decided to release her miseries on her diary.

_October 31, 1934_

_Touji's__ dead! He was what the reports were talking about! Komura-san's also dead…oh my God! I didn't know! Why? Why is this going so wrong!_

_That __Tabris__ is so cruel! DAMN HIM! He doesn't have a heart!_

Hikari heaved a sigh as tears flowed from her eyes. She accepted the fact that she won't see him again. It must be best to move on.

---

Kaworu got home from school that same night. He told his sister to go home first as he had other things to do.

He slid the shoji door open and said he was home. He was greeted by the houseboy, Shinji Ikari.

"So how did it go by with Dr. Akagi?" he asked, while sweeping the floor.

"Well pretty much fine." Kaworu replied, holding his patched eye, "It doesn't stop bleeding, though."

"Scars like that heal for months." Shinji said, "What did she say about your eye?"

"She says I can still see and after a week, I can take this patch off. But for now, I have to use my other eye even though it has a poor vision." Kaworu replied.

Shinji nodded, "So you're still going to use your glasses?"

"Well, maybe. But it might be useless as my other eye cannot be used for now."

"How about your monocle?"

Kaworu snorted, "That would be unwise if you are a notorious jewel thief like me."

"But nobody has ever seen you in person!"

"Shinji, don't you know why I resort to ending a person's life even though it is against my will?"

Shinji didn't ask any more questions after that. He fully understood why Kaworu was doing this: he was hiding his true identity to everyone. And if anyone who knows him will find out, he's doomed!

"Anyway, Lord Keel wants to see you, Master Kaworu." Shinji said.

Kaworu nodded and proceeded to the room where his boss resided. When he slid the door open, he saw an old man seated in front of him. He didn't look like an old Japanese man but he was more of a German…as more as his surname states.

"Lord Keel." Kaworu addressed his master, bowing curtly.

"Have a seat, Tabris." Keel said. Kaworu sat in front of the table which separated him and the lord.

"Your sister gave me the one I asked you to get." Keel started, "And I believe a misunderstanding happened at the time I asked you to accomplish your task?"

"Well, not really sir." Kaworu replied, "That boy should have listened to the curator and ran away."

"He did put up a good fight with you." Keel said, glancing at the boy's patched eye, "However, I would agree that he should have listened to the curator if he is facing my strongest shadow elite."

Kaworu was not only a jewel thief. He was also an assassin. Two years ago, he assassinated Japan's consul, Kogorou Mitsuda, just to obtain the ruby pendant that came from London.

"And as for your next assignment," Keel's voice echoed in the room, "The Sakura Manor holds the cross pendant of the late Dr. Katsuragi and is left under the care of his daughter, Misato."

"And I believe you know her." Keel continued. "Yes, sir." Kaworu replied. Misato is actually the most attractive Math teacher in school and he just heard…

"She left Tokyo with her fiancé, Kaji for their honeymoon plans." Kaworu continued, a small smile can be seen playing on his lips, "And the manor is now left under the care of one of her students."

"Then the job is easy then….as long as you won't take away another life for this mission." Keel said, a smirk forming on the old man's thin lips.

Kaworu nodded. But he believes that once again, another innocent life will be lost.

---

end note:

Uhm...what do you think guys?


End file.
